


Patience

by babynono



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Park Seonghwa, Daddy Kink, M/M, Praise Kink, Teasing, Top Song Mingi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babynono/pseuds/babynono
Summary: Seonghwa loves teasing Mingi until he finally snaps.
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Being a quiet boy to avoid drama is difficult, especially when Park Seonghwa loves bothering you daily.

Mingi stood against the locker, although he was towering over Seonghwa. He kept quiet, not wanting to start anything. Seonghwa knocked the books out of his hand, smirking as he playfully punches his chest gently. "Mingi-ah, you need to brush your hair these days." He grins, poking his forehead. The group of boys laughed, whispering and mumbling. Seonghwa looked at them, narrowing his eyebrows. "What are you laughing for? I'm being serious," He growled, looking at Mingi once more before he trotted away. Mingi left picking up his books, a boy came and helped him. "Uhh, thanks...?" He raises an eyebrow. "Yunho, you're welcome." Yunho grins. Mingi thanks him once more, "I have to go now, classes are beginning soon." he nods. Yunho waved goodbye, what the two didn't notice were a pair of jealous eyes. 

Mingi entered class, sitting in his seat. A few minutes later Seonghwa came in and did he look pissed, he glared at Mingi with angry eyes. Mingi blinked in confusion, scratching his neck awkwardly and looking away. Seonghwa was pissed as hell, annoyed and frustrated. Mingi tried to keep away from the older male's sights, Seonghwa grumbled in annoyance as he looked away. Once they left class, Seonghwa followed Mingi. Pinning him to the locker, "What-!?" Mingi blinked in confusion. Seonghwa's eyebrows were narrowed, "The boy from earlier! Who was he?!" He shouted angrily. "Just a person... Why are you so angry?" Mingi sighed. Seonghwa's eyes began to water, a few tears began streaming down his cheeks as he slumped onto Mingi's chest. Punching him even though he knew they were weak and effortless, "Why so angry baby?" Mingi asks, taking off his glasses. "Y-you two looked good together..." Seonghwa sniffles. Mingi scoffs, "We look better together, he doesn't mean anything to me." He cups his cheeks. Seonghwa was always so soft and sensitive, Mingi hugged him tightly as he pressed kisses onto his forehead. "If you don't believe me, I'll show you." He smirks, pulling Seonghwa into the boy's bathroom. Seonghwa was pushed onto the sink, sitting there as Mingi pulled his pants off and flung them to the other side. "M-min!" Seonghwa gasps, Mingi spread the elder's legs as the tip of his dick disappeared inside of Seonghwa's delicious hole. "A-AHH!" Seonghwa screamed, crying of pain. "I-I can't, I can't! I-It's too big! Mingi! Ah-hah!" He sobbed, legs shaking violently. "I barely got myself in, and you're already crying," Mingi whispered, chuckling in amusement. 

Seonghwa felt like his hole was ripping apart, Mingi bringing both of his legs onto his broad shoulders. "W-wait! wait!" Seonghwa gasped, before arching his back and screaming. "M-mngh! Ahhh!" He wailed. Mingi slammed into him, earning a dragged broken moan and cry. "Ah shit, you feel so good baby." He growled against his skin. Seonghwa's hands desperately tried to find something to grab onto, scratching Mingi's back in the process. "T-too much! Ahhh! Please! oh fu-AHhh!" Seonghwa cried, trying to close or at least press his thighs together. Mingi wouldn't allow it, forcing them to stay apart and on his shoulders. Seonghwa's tears streaming down his cheeks, "It hurts! It h-hurts...!" He begged for time to adjust. Mingi smirked, "Punishment for knocking my books earlier baby boy," He sunk his dick in deeper. Seonghwa cried, begging for mercy and apologizing desperately. "Min-ah, I-I'm sorry...! S-so sorry!" He wailed. "What was that?" Mingi slammed once more, Seonghwa choking on a moan. "S-sorry...!" He cried. "What?" Mingi smirked, seeing the boy so powerless underneath him. "Daddy, S-seongie is sorry...!" Seonghwa sobbed, legs shaking. Mingi tsked his tongue, sinking his fangs into Seonghwa's soft thighs and drawing blood from each bite. Seonghwa trembled underneath him, eye twitching as his breath hitched. Finally getting time to adjust, a bathroom stall door slowly creaked open. The two looked back, finding Yunho.

"I-uh... S-sorry! I didn't mean to intrude...!" Yunho bows down. Seonghwa was embarrassed, Yunho was seeing him in a position no one but Mingi has. Mingi blinked, just staring at Yunho. "Uhm, you two look great together." Yunho covers his eyes. "M-min, p-p-pull out..." Seonghwa smacks his shoulder. "No," Mingi smirks, moving to trigger Seonghwa. "Ah! S-stop it! Pull out!" Seonghwa cried, struggling. "I-uh, bye!" Yunho dashed out of the bathroom. "Yahh! H-he saw us!" Seonghwa points. "So what?" Mingi thrusted inside of him, Seonghwa's toes curled as he moaned. "Y-you ass!" He whimpered. Let's just say, Mingi didn't give any mercy. Seonghwa went to school, limping the next day but of course, he couldn't walk. His ass hurt like hell, he hated how Mingi could seduce him so easily. Seonghwa was walking around, more like trying to. Before his ass was smacked harshly, he moaned at the contact and curled up. He knew who it was... Looking up as his chin was lifted, Mingi smirking mischievously. This time, he wasn't wearing his glasses. His hair was feathered and curled a bit, and his outfit was fucking hot. "How's your ass baby? Did I show enough love last night as well?" Mingi chuckled in a low octave. "I hate you, I can't sit down..." Seonghwa sniffled, punching his chest. Mingi kissed his lips, humming as he sniffed his hair. "Washed it last night?" He smirked. "Had to, it was going to fucking stink. You know how long I took trying to get your cum out of me?" Seonghwa hissed, while his boyfriend only squeezed his sore ass. "A punishment, seven rounds. I'm not surprised you can't even stand," Mingi chuckles. Seonghwa was wobbly on his legs, cursing at Mingi. "Pick me up, right now." He pouted, his knees going weak. Mingi swooped his Princess effortlessly into his arms, kissing his pouty lips.


End file.
